Maximus University
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: A series of one-shots based in a fictional university. Follows Jason and Reyna's new founded friendship through their last two years of university together. Their ups and downs, the happy and the sad, and many awkward situations. Excerpt: 'Jason felt oddly relieved. "I have absolutely no idea why we are even here." To his surprise, a pretty smile spread across her face. '


Hello all! this is a new one - shot series that will follow the adventures of the students in the university. Most of it will follow both Jason and Reyna, but solely a friendship and nothing romantically. I dont know how often I'll update. I'm a college student and I have a lot of other commitments other than just school work (and just that takes a lot of my day already). Please excuse me if there is any grammar mistakes that escaped my inspection. Disclaimer: this wouldn't be published on if i owned any of these characters! I hope you all enjoy my story! There is some vagueness but that's because I am planning on updating this fic in a month or so! Read on and enjoy!

RA means Residential are comparable to the head counsellor or legionnaire, overseeing the floors and making sure okay is okay.

* * *

Welcome to Maximus University, a small private institution located in a small peninsula of the United States. With a student body of approximately two thousand undergraduates, the school is proud of its long lasting traditions, established since ancient times. Maximus University is extensive, with two very distinct living communities, also known as Camps. Camp Half-blood holds majority of the east side of the campus, with five building under its name. Every building is different, and every floor within these buildings have a different theme, all named after ancient Greek gods and goddesses. Camp Jupiter is home to the west side of campus, with five buildings as well. However, the buildings in Camp Jupiter are referred to as cohorts, following the example of ancient Rome military. Camp Jupiter sits besides the small town of New Rome where our students can enjoy some down time. Between the university and New Rome runs the Small Tiber river, where students can spend last summer days enjoying the cool water before the classes start.

A group of four students were having fun by the river; one out of the two boys in the group was shirtless and wearing swimming trunks while the two girls were both wearing shorts and bikini single boy was wearing a purple shirt which read SPQR across its chest, one of Camp Jupiter's merch, with khaki shorts.

"Come on, join us in the water Jason." Said Gwen to him, who was knees deep in the river. Unlike most rivers, the small Tiber had crystal clear water. No one really knew why, but Jason was sure that some science student had the answer.

"Sorry to ruin the party but we have a small RA meeting after this soon, as you probably forgot," Jason Grace was an RA for the first time this year. He was going to join the RAs in the fifth cohort, at Camp Jupiter. Gwen was also an RA, for two years now. She was a senior who decided to stick around for one last semester, so she was graduating this December. Jason was going to miss her. He didn't have much friends like her. "Students are going to start moving in tomorrow so we are just going to get recap about the schedule tomorrow."

"So excited to have you guys as RAs in the building, man." Said Dakota, who was relaxing in the water, "Sure, you aren't my RA but it's still super helpful to know that you have my back man."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Who's your RA?" He asked his friend. He knew most of his fellow RAs by face and name but he has yet to remember which floor they were assigned to. There was two RAs he still failed to meet because, as the story goes, they were busy with some other engagement.

"Um, Cato." Dakota said.

Jason nodded; the knew the tall brunet by the name of Cato. He seemed pretty chill and lenient, so hopefully Dakota could stay out of trouble with him as his RA. "How about yours, Hazel?" He asked the short girl. He had met her just a few weeks ago. She had moved in early with authorization because of a situation back home. Jason knew how it felt to have family issues so he never pressured her to speak about it. It never helped.

"Um, the door tag in her front of her room says that her name is Reyna." She said, her legs inside the water but she was sitting off in the edge.

"I love Reyna. She's like my best friend. She's a junior like you. Always lived in Camp Jupiter. I can't believe you guys haven't met yet." Gwen said, although she was mostly speaking to Jason. "But I don't blame you. She's always busy with something or the other. However, I … didn't see much of you since last fall..."

Jason knew what she was referring to. Last fall, he met a few people from Camp half-blood. There was no feud between the two living communities, but both were really proud. Jason started hanging a lot with Piper and Leo, over at their dorm room at camp half-blood. It led him to miss out on a lot of things over at Camp Jupiter. After he and Piper broke up … well, it would be awkward to hang out around Camp Half-blood when he didn't live there. Little to say, he didn't visit CHB as much anymore, unless it was to visit his cousin Percy and his best friend Leo. "I'm hope to see more of Reyna more this semester. It's my last semester after all! She is sworn to hang out with me. She works too much."

Jason nodded slowly. Reyna was one of the girls who he haven't met yet. This was her second year as an RA so she was already acquaintance with the people above them, and they were lenient with her in allowing her to come in today while every other RA moved in days ago. "Cool." He said, not knowing what else to say. He quickly checked his clock. thirty minutes until the meeting … "Hey guys, Gwen and I have to go. See you guys soon. Let's go Gwen." He said, pulling over the blonde haired girl.

* * *

Approaching the fifth cohort building, they stumbled upon two SUVs. Jason simply assumed it was the last two RAs moving in but last time he checked, the two RAs were a girl and a boy but following the hints of the suitcases, boxes, and other décor items from the SUVs, it was two girls moving in … or the same girl? Who needed two SUVs in order to move their things?

"OH MY GODS!" He heard Gwen exclaim before she went running toward the SUVs. He lost her from his sight, hiding behind the cars but he simply assumed she just saw an old friend. He continued his way toward his room. One of the privileges of being RA, he had his own room so he didn't have to share with a roommate. He hooked his phone to the charger once inside his room. No texts or calls or anything. There was a pang of disappointment in his chest but he ignored it.

Jason walked out his room, located on the third floor, and decided it was time to head toward the meeting. Where was Gwen anyways? He walked toward her room on the other side of the third floor but couldn't find her there. Making his way to the second floor, he found her in the RA room. Well, he heard her before he actually saw her. She was speaking to the girl called Reyna. Speaking was a stretch … it seemed more like a disagreement, only because he didn't want to call it arguing.

"I don't see a reason why you two broke up!" Gwen chimed. Jason stood beside the door, overhearing.

"Well, then you date him!" Reyna answered, her tone annoyed and a bit confused as to what Gwen wanted her to say. Jason neared closely to the door, behind the wall so they won't catch him eavesdropping.

"You know what I mean!" Gwen countered, seated on Reyna's desk chair while the other girl was actually unpacking. "You said it was magical last time I spoke to you about him. What could possibly happen in one month that it went from magical to a tragic break up? Remember that last we all hung out?" Jason didn't know Reyna well. He didn't know her at all. But he knew Gwen pretty well. Her tone suggested that she was not happy with Reyna breaking up with this unnamed character. Gwen was usually very understanding; she comforted him when he and Piper broke up. But right now, Gwen seemed more like a big gossip rather than his understanding friend.

"Barely. We all got drunk, remember?"

"You sung karaoke to Chicago's All that Jazz and he was your back-up dancer! It was so much fun. I never saw you have so much fun before. He was good for you, Reyna! You never act like that before. You and him were … I don't know how to explain it. if I had a relationship like that, I wouldn't be complaining." Jason frowned deeply. That sounded so unlike Gwen! What was possibly going on?

"I …. That may be so but that isn't everything to an actual relationship. He was … exhausting." Jason swore he felt a hint of guilt in Reyna's voice. But he might be imagining it; he didn't know this girl after all. "Yes, he was funny and smart, and caring and sweet but …. maybe I'm not looking for that, maybe it wasn't the right person. I don't know! Love always confuses me. It just didn't feel right. it felt … bland. Mich-"

"Ahem!"

His soul almost escaped his body! Gods, that scared him. he spun on his heels and turned around. There was a tall girl standing behind him. She had long hair and scary eyes. Her eyes was almost at the same level as his, and he was 6"1. She had a raised brow, probably questioning him why he was standing there.

"Oh Jason." He heard Gwen say and soon she appeared under the door frame. "Don't worry, Hylla. He's an RA here."

"RA or not, he was spying on the conversation." Hylla said dryly, making her way into Reyna's room, but not without nudging her shoulder against his own, giving him a death glare.

"Are you ready to go to the meeting?" He asked Gwen.

"Oh, wait for Reyna. She's coming too." Jason nodded, resting his back against the wall. He took a glance inside Reyna's room. She had so much stuff already in her room … No wonder she needed two cars to carry all of this stuff. He noticed a few simple posters rolled up over her bed, not yet hang up. Her bedding was purple and gold, two .. were those two pillow pets? If he was correct, she had two pillow pets in the shapes of dogs, one golden and the other silver.

"What were you two talking about?" He heard Hylla ask Reyna.

"Nothing."

"Please, Reyna. Just tell the truth: you don't want to tell me. I'm not a little girl. I can handle the truth. I'm the older sister, remember?"

"I have a meeting."

"I'm just going to put your last things in here and then leave."

"Alright." He heard Reyna say. There was a small silence before the speaking resumed. "Tell bye to Kinzie for me. Thanks to driving me up, and tell Kinzie that I said thanks too. She didn't need to come to drop me off."

"You're right. She didn't need to come. We both have plenty of work to do. But if I didn't come, who would? Dad is sick and Mom, well," She snickered, "We both know not to expect her unless we are dying. Love ya, kiddo."

"Love you too. I'll see you at the wedding." Reyna appeared under the door frame a few seconds later. "Ready to go?" She asked Gwen.

"Yep!" The blonde girl said excitedly. "Oh, this is Jason by the way." Gwen presented, as they walked down the hallway.

"Hello." Jason greeted her pleasantly. He noticed Reyna extending her arm for a handshake. Oh-kay, that's formal. he shook her hand regardless, not helping but to notice the strength in her handshake. It was such a formal gesture, so it matched with the rest of her appearance. Her hair was neat, despite the fact that her long hair was wavy, reaching her mid-back, with some rebellious strands turning into natural sausage curls. She had on a pair of black jeans and oxford shoes, and a loose white button down shirt. It was a casual outfit but it would still be acceptable at any semi-formal event.

"You are new to Camp Jupiter? I don't think I've seen you around."

That's when Jason felt like an idiot. he never knew Reyna but he had seen her around campus. A lot. They both lived in the same side of campus. During big events, camp traditions, there she had been. But clearly, she has never noticed him. "Um, no. I've lived here since freshmen year."

Reyna raised a brow, as if she didn't believe him. Something told Jason that she just didn't want to be wrong. "Are you sure?"

"Pree' sure." Jason said with an awkward smile. They entered the meeting together, Gwen taking the last arm chair and leaving the love seat to Jason and Reyna. "Ladies first." Jason pointed at the love seat.

"Chivary isn't dead just yet," Marcus, a fellow RA, teased as the last two RA took their seat.

"Okay, who is missing?" Cato asked once the last two took a seat.

Jason saw Reyna doing a head count with her finger. She looked lost in her own thoughts, biting her lip, but he couldn't be too sure just yet; he didn't know her so well. But by the way the ends of her lips curled downwards slightly - almost, almost in a pout - he could assume that she knew who was missing. And she wasn't happy about it.

"Okay, pay attention." Said the RD (residential director) when she stepped inside the room. Julia's light chestnut hair was tied up in a messy pony tail. Dark circles haunted her eyes, and it looked as if she could use so much more sleep. She had been working hard, making sure that everyone knew the schedule for the welcome back events.

"Let's get right to it. As you might all have noticed, someone is missing. Well, there appear to be a little … situation. Michael Varus is the last RA, he's been working here for three years so he's almost the 'senior' RA if you will. He … " There was a pause, as if Julia was wondering if she was allowed to share this information or not. If she wanted to share. "We'll have a clear answer whether he's going to be living here or moved to another building soon. We can't have a floor without a RA so I'm going to take his place until this is sorted out."

An awkward silence hung around the room. Jason knew Michael. He had been his RA when he was a sophomore here, just last year. Jason had been super excited to be working with him this year but that might not even be happening. Looking around, every else had the same reaction which is generally just … perplexity. His gaze stopped when it reached Reyna. Her eyes were down casted, her hair covering up most of her face. Jason had no idea what was going on, but he had a feeling that she knew Michael Varus way better than he did.

* * *

"I know her!" Jason said right after they left Reyna in her room in the second floor after the meeting.

"What?" Gwen asked as she calmly walked up the steps to the third floor, where she and Jason both lived. "I thought you said you didn't know Reyna when I asked you."

"Well, I don't know her but I … I know her. That doesn't make sense."

"Well, do you know her or not?" Gwen was clearly tired of Jason's nonsense.

"I've seen her around a few times. I'm pretty sure she came up to us once last year when we were having lunch. You two spoke and I just sat there." That's when it hit him. "We have come face to face before and she doesn't remember me at all!?" Okay, he was about to sound very arrogant but really?! People usually remember this face.

"Well, Reyna's pretty busy. I barely get to see her or even spend time with her if I don't make plans with her a week in advance or something. And I'm her self-proclaimed best friend. Can you believe that?!"

Jason simply shrugged. They made it to the third floor, still in the stair case; there was two doors, one to the left and another to the right. Gwen's side of the floor was to the right while Jason's the left. Every floor resembled each other so it was nothing fancy or special. "Want to come to my room? I'll give you food if you help me unpack." Gwen said, tempting him. Her smile was wolfish, waiting for him to say yes.

"Fine. But you should have unpacked before deciding to have a small party at the Tiber today." Jason scolded her while they made it to her room. As far as décor goes, she was all done. She had earthy nature posters up on the walls, as well as fairy lights. How original. She just had to put all her clothes in her drawers and then she'll be done unpacking. "What were you speaking about to … Reyna before Hylla came in?" HE asked hesitantly, taking a seat on her bed. He wasn't too sure if Gwen was going to tell him or not. Reyna was her friend and she wasn't going to blab on their private conversations.

"What is it to you?" Gwen asked, brows raised suspiciously.

Jason shrugged. "Nothing. Just … curious." He was a terrible liar but it wasn't a lie! He was curious.

Gwen thankfully ignored it. "It's okay. I mean, she's cute. I get it, Jason. No need to be embarrassed, Grace." Gods, Gwen was like an embarrassing mom or something. It was nothing like that. "I guess there is no need to hide it. Surely, there is nothing to hide now that they're over. And you probably already overheard everything. Reyna and Michael were … a thing."

What?! Jason knit his brows together. How did that even make sense? Michael had been his RA for his sophomore year; during freshmen year, Bobby was his RA but Bobby and Michael were pretty friendly so Jason meet Michael through Bobby. If they were an item, Jason would have known. How long have this been happening?

"Yeah, I'm pretty bummed out they broke up." Gwen's voice was unconcerned, her expression mild. Odd because she seemed oddly invested about this conversation when she was speaking to Reyna. She stopped pushing clothing into her drawers and moved to hang up clothes in the closet. "I mean, Michael is just a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him."

Jason felt the urge to say something. Anything. He felt like defending Reyna, even though he had a minimal idea to what had happened. Just being 'a great guy' doesn't cut it when it comes to love. He knew that first hand. Look at him, he was a good guy and he was single. And speaking of being single …

"Hey, what happened with you and Piper?" She asked, her eyes looking at him like a wolf.

"Um, we broke up." He said, his hands beginning to sweat.

"But why? You two were so cute together." Her voice was silvery, singsong. He knew she was teasing him. He had been so torn up after the break up and Gwen had been there to see him mop around.

Rolling his eyes, he moved away from her bed and headed toward the door. He was breaking into a cold sweat, not wanting to speak about Piper right now. "it wasn't working out and it was almost like a mutual agreement."

* * *

The rush of moving in day had finally settled, but most RAs were exhausted, going from on meeting to the other, welcoming new and returning students, as well as preparing for their own classes. Just when jason thought he had a time to relax, the announcement was made to all RAs to meet in the main lounge.

"Do you know what this is about?" he asked Gwen when he saw her.

She shrugged, "No idea but hopefully it's about Michael. We are missing an RA and it's more pressure on the rest of us to make up for his absence."

"Hush." Reyna glanced at the two blonds, her eyes disapproving of their chatter. She tilted her head toward Julia who had entered the room, followed by a tall boy with messy brown hair that turned into curls. Michael...Michael's gaze was glued to the floor. Jason knew Michael for two years now and he almost looked ashamed.

"Good news guys." Julia stated, "Michael is going to stay with us." Her voice was a whip against the silance. The way she said it, so boldly, told them that was the end of the meeting. "Whether he wants to or not …. " Jason swore he heard Julia say before she left them alone.

* * *

"Wait Reyna!"

Sunlight washed Jason's room when he heard the storm approaching.

"We have nothing to talk about." He heard the girl hiss, the voices coming from the hallway. "And please speak softly or else someone is going to overhear us and come to conclusions that doesn't exist. Rumors are going to be spread."

Jason knew those voices. The deep rough voice belonged to Michael while the confident smoky voice belonged to Reyna. Jason raised from his bed, checking the clock. 10:23 am.

"Please, most people are in class, preparing for class, or eating breakfast. No one is going to hear us."

"Great, because I don't want to hear this conversation either." Jason felt footsteps pass down the hallway until they disappeared. Running a hand through his messy blond hair, he walked toward the door. The door opened, and Jason expected no one to be there since he had heard the footsteps disappear but to his dismay, Michael was still there. The tall brunet was leaning against the wall, covering up his face with his hands. "Fuck!" He cursed, his hands balled into fists when he lowered them.

Most people would have ignored the entire fight altogether but not Jason. For some strange reason he felt the need to listen in. Maybe it was because it still seemed strange to him that someone as responsible, organized, and put together as Reyna can still have drama - for a lack of a better word - occurring in her life. She wasn't as perfect as she might seem. It reassured him a little, despite how terrible that sounded. He thought he was the only one with 'drama' in his life.

"Hey, Jason." Michael said, with a groggy voice, finally noticing Jason.

"Hey," Jason muttered, wondering whether he should go inside his room again or not.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah, kind of. Sorry. I didn't mean to. It was right outside my room so it was very hard to drown it out."

"Sorry about that. I-" Michael was in midsentence when he sighed, his gaze glued toward the side where Reyna left. "Sometimes I wish I could read minds." He glanced over at Jason and pushed himself away from the wall, "See ya later, Jason."

Blinking a couple of times, Jason closed the door to his room. He pressed play on his iHome and flopped himself on his bed, staring at the sky poster that he taped on the ceiling. (Definitely a fire hazard but no one checks the RAs' rooms). Classical music filled his dorm room. He had been listening to it last night while he tried to get some reading done for his Shakespeare course. He wondered what was Reyna's first impression of him. He had seen her around, just never knew her name. His first impression of her had started two years ago, when he saw her for the first. Every time he saw her, a brush stroke was added to the masterpiece in his head called Reyna Ramirez.

Jason Grace took a deep breath and closed his eyes. pictures of his father filled his mind, memories from Christmas two years ago, the last time he had seen his father. "I want you to make me proud, Jason." His step mother's voice rang. He picked up the picture above the fireplace, the only picture he had where it was him, his sister and their father together. Sadly to say, it wasn't even that great of a shot. His dad was frowning, unhappy. "I'm sacrificing a lot for you, Jason. Imagine what would people say if it got out that I was your father. I'll be ruined."

Beep beep beep beep beep beep

Jason jumped out of his daydream, wondering what was that noise. He turned over and saw it was just his alarm clock. 10:55 am. His class starts in 35 minutes.

* * *

it was about 7 pm. His steps were heavy and his stomach had been thundering for an hour now. He had three classes in total today and he just got out from his last class. He had his backpack over his shoulders when he bumped into Gwen in the hallways.

"Hey." Gwen said, her lips turned in a smile. "Reyna and I are taking a break from studying. Want to join us? She's in the roof, waiting for me."

Jason glanced over at Gwen, staring blankly. He didn't know what to say. He had so much work to get done for tomorrow. All he wanted was to fall back on his bed, and curl up. It would be a terrible idea to accept Gwen's offer. "Yeah, that sounds awesome." He was an idiot sometimes.

"Great! Here, take this corkscrew. The wine is already upstairs and the door to the roof is unlocked. Just don't tell anyone. We don't want freshmen up there. I need to run and find my speakers." Gwen didn't even allowed him to say a word before she was off. Jason sighed. He should have made a detour to his room and drop off his backpack and boots but in a way, he didn't want to keep Reyna waiting.

He ran up the stairs in two steps at a time, ignoring the weight of his books on his back. He had forgotten how tired he was. He pushed the door open and there she was: Reyna was sitting on one of the two camping chairs, a flat piece of wood between the two chairs that was used a table, two bottles of wine over it. Reyna had her back toward him, looking at the horizon before her. The sun was slowly making its departure. It had been a beautiful day overall.

"Don't you love it here?" Jason paused when he heard her voice. Turning his head, he stole a glance behind him; no, it was him she was speaking to. "I love looking down on everyone from up here. Makes me feel almost like a god and everyone down there are all mortals walking this earth. Actually, being a god sound like it'll suck, it'll stick to demigod instead." That was such a strange thing to say that Jason had to chuckle. He noticed Reyna turn her head to glance at the intruder. "You aren't Gwen." She stated, narrowing her eyes on him like a hawk. There was no hint of embarrassment on her face.

"Nope, I'm not. She said she was going to pick up her speakers and sent me up here." He hesitated, whether to take a seat or not. Reyna was still staring at him and he felt as if time had stopped; and not like in the cheesy romantic way like in the movies, but because her staring was making him nervous, his hands were getting sweaty, and he honestly couldn't think fast enough. "Do you … um, I can go- seat...um, do you mind if I take a seat?"

.

.

.

She kept staring!

"Sure." She finally answered with a shrug before turning her head, continuing staring at the horizon. After totally dissing himself about being such an idiot, he sat on the free camper seat beside her. "Are you sure you aren't new here?" She asked, never looking at him.

Jason felt his throat go dry. Geez, she wasn't going to drop that, is she? He swore she liked to be right; she never noticed him before, that's fine. But it was like she wanted him to detract himself from the past two years from Camp Jupiter so she could be right. "I'm pretty sure I would remember the year I've entered college. I'm a junior, just like you."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Who was your RA in freshmen year?" She was going to test him.

"Bobby." He answered flatly and quickly, his shoulders slouched. He was getting annoyed.

She eyed him suspiciously for the following minutes before she looked away. "You won, Grace." She said, and then took a sip from the wine glass in her hands. "Enjoy it because I don't say that very often."

"Why did you do that?" He questioned her.

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean. Questioned me like that. Why didn't you believe me when I said that we actually been around each other, whether you have noticed or not?"

.

.  
There's that silence again. Jason never pulled his gaze away from her. After what felt like five full minutes, she opened her mouth.  
"I don't know."

That was unexpected. "You don't know?" Really?! He was suppose to believe that?

"Yes, Jason, I don't know. Believe it or not, I don't have a PhD in psychology and I surely don't have an explanation for my every move."

Well, damn. he just asked one simple question. Swallowing the words in his throat, he leaned back on his camping chair, looking at the horizon. He wasn't going to annoy her any longer. He just had to wait for Gwen and then excuse himself. The sun has half disappeared already. As he looked higher up to the sky, it became darker and darker. His eyes shut for a moment, and he focused, feeling the fresh air against his cheeks. Being up here, he almost felt like flying. He wished he could fly high, touch the clouds. If only he had wings …

"I'm sorry."

His eyes snapped open, glanced over at Reyna. She had shifted positions. She was leaning forward, her arms wrapped around her knees. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I … Didn't mean to snap at you. I get word vomit sometimes and I cant help myself. I … "

She looked so pitiful. Jason decided to put her out of her miserably. Apologizing was killing her, it was so clear.

"Hey, it's okay." He tried to smile in order to make her feel better.

It didn't work.

She glanced at him, staring intently. Her dark eyes bore into him and he felt so self-conscious again.

"No, it's not okay." She said, turning to face the last rays of sunlight for the day. "It makes you think, doesn't it? Gods, Jason, I think I would have remembered you." He took that as a compliment, thank you. "I would always brag about my great memory but here I am. So many students live here and I fail to remember a face. I don't know what to say. I'm rambling. Maybe I had too much wine..." There indeed was two wine bottles sitting on the makeshift table.

"I-ah … why are we even here, Jason?"

"Um, to get an education."

Something unexpected happened. He noticed her lower her head, her hand over her mouth as if to hide a laugh.

"Come on, Jason. I could have asked that question to any stranger in the street and have gotten that same answer. I've asked you, not any stranger."

Jason didn't know what she wanted. That's the problem. He could never guess what she was thinking.

"Um, to get a career, to learn independence, to find ourselves."

The look in her face. The hint of humor behind her eyes, the tips of her lips almost turning up in a smile … it made him feel like a complete idiot and a fool.

"No, Jason. No." She shook her head, her hair swaying softly. "That's according to them, to everyone else. I'm asking you. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know; so Jason, tell me, why are we even here?"

There was a forlorn look to her eyes. He didn't know how to describe it. He have never seen anyone with eyes quite like hers, and he wasn't referring to eye color. Those eyes belonged to someone wise beyond their years, but there was also something else there. Something desperately calling out for something but calling out for what?

"T-T-That's a loaded q-q-question." He stuttered. What did she mean? Here in the roof, here in college, or here in .. life?

Reyna hid her face against her knees. "I … maybe it's the wine talking. I get weird at the intermediate step between sober and actually drunk and the sunset was so beautiful and … you can ignore me now." Reyna was shaking her head, probably hating herself for revealing so much already but if she thinks about it, she hasn't revealed anything at all.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know."

Jason felt oddly relieved. "Fuck, I have absolutely no idea why we are even here." To his surprise, a pretty smile spread across her face. "And it's so nerve-wrecking. There is nothing more scary than the future. And it's even worst being a kid, everyone telling you all these things and since you don't know better you just assume it is all truth." Of course, he was referring to his father and step-mother. "And then you just end up … lost."

Jason blinked, and stared at the floor. Did he just say that? Where did that come from? He had no idea but he was glad for it. He felt relieved. He had never ever said anything remotely close to that before. He remembered arguing with Piper once; she had asked why he was always so guarded. he had never told anything like this to Piper, although he always wanted to. He desperately wanted to find a confidant in her but … it didn't happen. ANd he knew it had been his own fault, not hers. He had built the wall around him.

"What are we to do about this then, Grace?"

"Uh..." He couldn't find words. A quote from class today came to mind, "'The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, / But in ourselves, that we are underlings.'"

"Are you quoting Shakespeare to me, Grace?"

How did she know it was Shakespeare? She probably read his face because the next words she said was:

"I love Julius Caesar. Cassius said that quote. Act one, scene two, 140-141."

"Yeah." He said, almost breathless. He was impressed.

"Its one of my favorite plays ever. Definitely my favorite Shakespeare play."

"Yeah, the professor goes on and on about him. But I get it. There is some powerful historical figures out there."

"Yeah." Reyna agreed. She smiled and then looked away.

A silence continued for a few minutes. The sun had disappeared and the moon was shining on them. He barely could see Reyna's face anymore through the darkness of the night. The moonlight wasn't enough.

"So Grace, we have already established that we have no idea what we are doing here. You didn't answer my question. I appreciate Shakespeare but I would like an answer. What should we do about it?"

It took a moment to think about something to say before he remembered something his sister told him, many years ago.

"Carpe Diem."

.

.

"Oh my guys, you two couldn't believe what just happened." Gwen's voice broke the silence. "I'm sorry I took so long. A resident- h-he was having a panic attack about this paper he had due tomorrow so I had to speak to him, and I luckily got in contact with his professor so Frank is good now. Wow, it's so dark in here. I can go inside and bring a flash light or something."

Jason stood from his chair, "Take my seat, Gwen. I'll bring you the flashlight. I'm heading inside anyways." He patted her shoulder before crossing the door and walking down the steps. As he left, he felt a lightness throughout his body. Dare he say he even had a skip in his step? He was actually smiling for no reason. It was a long time since he felt this light and relaxed.

* * *

There you have it folks! Please comment and review if you enjoyed it! Feel free to enter ideas if you have any for the next chapter! This story will only get better with your help and I love every single one of you if you reached the end of the story. Again, please review if you liked the story and I'll see you soon!


End file.
